1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance board, and more particularly to an exercising balance board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising balance board 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a pedal 11, and a convex portion 12 integrally formed on the bottom of the pedal 11. Thus, when a user steps on the top of the pedal 11, he has to change his center of gravity to balance the pedal 11, thereby achieving an amusement effect, and thereby exercising his body. However, the convex portion 12 is fixed on the pedal 11, so that the exercising balance board 10 has fixed height and curvature. Thus, the exercising balance board 10 is not available for users of different statures and requirements, thereby limiting the versatility of the exercising balance board.